


Time Slip

by cuteunni



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: The Spanish word for love is 'amor'. 'mor' is death, 'a' is resistance.Therefore love is an act of resisting death.It's only after you know it, that you've endured insomnia and tears, that you come to understand why people fall in love over and over again.- 한창훈 "그 남자의 연애사" (Han Junghoon - A man's love affair)Bae Joohyun's only interested in saving Son Seungwan's life at any cost.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Time Slip

Son Seungwan was not what you would call a model student. She could often be found slacking off in the library or gossiping in the halls with her best friend and neighbor Park Sooyoung. Her grades were good despite her lack of enthusiasm for studying. She spent most her of her self-study periods sleeping in the library but today she was checking the 3rd floor restroom for occupants. When she found it empty she tossed her book bag on the ground and took out her phone to check all the social media notifications that she had missed.

A sudden low rumble vibrated through all the pipes along with a static in the air that had the hair on the back of Seungwan’s neck standing on end. The rumble was slowly moving toward the stall at the furthest end of the bathroom. A small cry of surprise followed by a grunt and a splash sent a chill through Seungwan. She knew she was alone, she had verified it but the sound she just heard was unmistakably human. Seungwan slipped her phone in her back pocket and crept to the stall door. She closed her eyes and prayed that there was a ghost on the other side as she pushed the door open slowly. Inside a woman was lifting her foot out of the toilet. The air smelled of burnt hair and the stark contrast between the paleness of the woman’s face and the deep black of her hair froze Seungwan in place. The woman looked up with a pout on her face but it quickly turned into an embarrassed smile.

“Ah...Hi?"

“H-hello. Sorry to disturb you, please carry on with your business.” Seungwan let go of the door as she carefully took a step back. Her heart was enamored but her brain was screaming for her to run.

"Wait a minute! Seungwan-ah, let me explain.”

“How do you know my name? I’ve never seen you before.”

The woman started to reach out but retracted her hand when Seungwan took another step back. She frowned, shook her head as if reminding herself of something and put on a carefully neutral expression. Pushing back the fear Seungwan studied the woman trying to put a name with her beautiful face. She couldn’t believe she would ever forget a face like that.

“Follow me and I’ll explain everything.”

It was said so confidently with a twinkle in the woman’s eyes and a grin that caused Seungwan’s heart rate to elevate. She felt like she had to obey or she would never see this beauty again. Seungwan watched the woman leave the bathroom and hesitated at the door thinking of her best friend Park Sooyoung, who was meant to meet her there in 10 more minutes.

“Are you coming?”

Curiosity to know how this pretty woman knows her beat out the idol gossip she would have with Sooyoung instead.

“Coming.”

Seungwan slowly followed behind the woman until she noticed and slowed down to fall in step beside Seungwan. They were about the same height and the closeness set loose butterflies in Seungwan’s stomach.

"By the way, what are you? A guardian angel? A demon? A ghost?”

"You watch a lot of dramas right?” The woman smiled briefly, finding humor in Seungwan’s reaction, “I’m the person that’s going to save you."

"Then you're my guardian angel?”

“In a way I suppose it’s close enough."

“So I guess that means you know when this something bad is going to happen to me. Why haven’t I seen you before now?”

With a glance at Seungwan’s face the woman shrugged, “Is this your second year?"

"Yes."

"Then we probably haven't met yet."

"Who?"

“Me.”

“But I literally just met you.”

“I’ll explain it all soon.”

Seungwan watched as the woman’s mouth was pressed into a thin line. The wet squishing that her shoe made as they advanced through the school was bothering Seungwan to the point that she couldn’t bare it any longer.

“Let’s take a detour. You can borrow my gym shoes.” Seungwan said.

“I scared you pretty good in the bathroom huh?"

“Wouldn't you be scared if someone suddenly shows up out of thin air? I had made sure no one was in there I thought you were a ghost or something.”

“I guess it was a bit rude of me."

They reached the locker quickly and Seungwan fumbled through the combination. Her fingers didn’t want to cooperate under Joohyun’s gentle stare.

"Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Bae Joohyun. I’m only two years older than you in this time. The version in front you now is 26 year old Bae Joohyun of the future."

Finally the locker opened, Seungwan quickly sniffed the shoes before handing them to Joohyun.

“You look younger than that."

"Thank you."

As they descended down the stairs and out a side door into the yard Seungwan’s stomach started to drop a little when she realized how familiar Joohyun was with the layout of the school. They continued down the street until a suitable cafe was found, Joohyun held the door open for Seungwan who found a table by the window then took a seat in front of her.

“You want a cafe latte right?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh course I know. It’s only been 5 years since we’ve seen each other. I’ll be right back.”

Joohyun paid for the coffee like she was used to treating Seungwan. The smile on her face didn’t fade as they sipped their beverages causing Seungwan’s ears to burn a little redder.

“Can I call you unnie?”

“If you want to.”

“Unnie are you really from the future? You truly came here just to save me?”

Joohyun took a sip of the Americano in front of her. She stared at Seungwan and laughed bitterly.

“It's been a long time since I’ve heard you call me that. I thought I'd never hear it again.”

Seungwan heard her murmur to herself. For some reason, it felt like she had heard something she shouldn't have.

“It’s all true.” Joohyun nodded.

“How did you get here?”

“I came through a wormhole.”

“Was it hard? Are you tired?”

Whether or not the question was funny, Joohyun burst into laughter again. Seungwan smiled unconsciously at the sound of her hearty laugh. She felt better seeing Joohyun smile so brightly.

"It's not hard, but you have to be punctual or you won’t know when it's going to reopen. It could be a minute, it could be a year or maybe it won't open again.”

“Unnie do you like me?"

"If I didn’t like you would I come to save you like this?”

Joohyun looked at Seungwan with a languid expression resting her chin on her hand as if she were tired.

“You said it wasn’t hard, but you look pretty tired to me.”

Seungwan saw the tears gathering at the corners of Joohyun’s eyes making Seungwan’s heart ache. Unknowingly, she raised her hand and almost stroked Joohyun’s cheek. Instead she grabbed her mug with both hands.

“When am I going to die?” Seungwan’s voice was small as she spoke.

“Why? What would you do if I told you?”

"You're supposed to be my guardian angel and you came here to save me from death.” Seungwan crossed her arms, “You're not a crook, right? You're not trying to seduce me then sell me to China, are you? If that's the case, I'll curse you for life. When you order a chicken it'll only come with one leg and you’ll cut your finger on every piece of paper.”

Joohyun smiled finding Seungwan beyond cute.

“Isn’t that a little too much for the woman that came through space and time just to save you?”

Even though Seungwan’s words were harsh Joohyun’s smile remained. Joohyun began telling Seungwan about her own trivial food habits, her habit of only using her glasses at home when she is alone. Joohyun continued with details not known to anyone except Seungwan’s family or things only a lover would know.

“Oh and your boobs, I’ve always want to tell you this but…”

Seungwan felt the heat in her body rise with each new fact. Her face was burning hot with embarrassment and fear that someone might have over heard their conversation.

“Whoa okay yeah I believe you now! My mom doesn’t even know some of these secrets.”

“I mean if you truly don’t believe me I can keep going.” Joohyun’s smile remained.

“I believe you. I really, really believe you!”

“If you ever doubt I can get way more specific.” Joohyun looked down at her watch and got up from the chair, “Come on school is almost over. I’ll walk you back.”

Joohyun took Seungwan’s hand and walked her back to the school gates without another word. As the bell struck there was a flood of students already rushing out. Seungwan turned her eyes to gaze at her new unnie. Her face was expressionless and it made it difficult for Seungwan to easily speak. She had a lot more questions.

“Seungwan-ah I know you’re still curious.”

Seungwan found her name coming from Joohyun’s mouth was foreign. Like it's her name but it's not her name it was an inexplicable feeling. Seungwan nodded her head wishing she had more time to speak with her. Joohyun gently smoothed down Seungwan’s hair and let her hands slide to rest on the younger girl’s cheeks.

“I’ll find you no matter where you are. There is a lot more I need to say.”

\\\\\\\

Rain poured from the colorless sky this morning. Like a fool Seungwan rushed out the door ignoring her mother’s warning only thinking about how late she was going to be to class. Park Sooyoung laughed as she walked passed the gate to her apartment complex with the a huge umbrella. Seungwan cursed under her breath and shouted after her tall best friend.

“Hey Sooyoung! Get back over here and share that gigantic umbrella! You can’t stay mad at me forever.”

Sooyoung disappeared beyond the front gate as if she didn’t hear a thing. With a heavy sigh Seungwan lifted her school bag over her head and started running after Sooyoung. A woman rounded the corner of her gate at the same time humming a song.

“No umbrella?”

Joohyun stood smiling at the wet Seungwan holding her own umbrella over the both of them. She swept Seungwan’s bangs out of her eyes lovingly.

“You’re going to catch a cold like this. This is where you live right? Hyundae Apartments.”

“Yes…how did you know it was going to rain today?”

“Weather forecasts still exist in the future, I planned ahead just in case you forgot your umbrella.” Joohyun gently pinched Seungwan’s cheek, “Besides I was the same when I was 17.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“It’s not a bad thing.”

Seungwan grinned and shook her head. She had to admit Joohyun could say almost anything and she wouldn’t feel offended.

“So what is on the agenda today?”

“I’m sitting in on a Physics class. I’m thinking of picking it up.”

“Don’t go.”

“Um why?”

“You had a really hard time taking that class. All your friends would pause at the door and whine to me because it turned out to be so hard.”

“I feel like I'm getting a spoiler for a movie that I want to watch but can’t.”

“I remember we could never meet up because you were studying all day and night just to keep your grade up. I worried about you so much during those times.” Joohyun grumbled and glanced back at Seungwan, “I missed you and I just don't want you to regret the choice again."

"I understand."

"I came all the way here so I wouldn't regret it either.” Joohyun let out a mirthless laugh that Seungwan wasn’t sure how to respond to, ”We're here. Get in there or you're going to catch a cold."

"By the way, unnie…”

"Hmm?"

“Never mind."

“What is it?"

"Did we date?”

Joohyun wiped at the corners of her eyes before looking back at Seungwan. She wasn’t sure if Joohyun was laughing so she didn’t cry or if this was just how her personality was.

“Oh it was, how should I describe it? Passionate?”

“So we’ve kissed?”

“That’s cute."

“What?” Seungwan asked innocently.

“Seungwan-ah, We did more than kiss.” Joohyun grinned slyly and winked, “Have a good day. I'll come back after school.”

Joohyun watched as Seungwan waved goodbye and raced for the staircase. As soon as she reached the third floor Seungwan raced to the window in her homeroom hoping to catch another glimpse of Joohyun as she left. Though now there was only a pool of water where she had been standing.

“Don’t blame yourself because of me, unnie.”

\\\\\\\

“Would you like to go to an amusement park?”

“All of a sudden?”

“Yeah.”

Joohyun came every day to meet Seungwan after school like clockwork. As they walked they would share small moments of their daily lives. Seungwan usually complained about her school work load, Park Sooyoung always stealing all her delicious side dishes. Joohyun would listen carefully to everything as if she she didn’t want to miss a word. This question though felt out of left field to Seungwan.

“I know you’ve always wanted to go, so…” Joohyun trailed off and stuck out her tongue. Seungwan smiled brightly at this, “Don't you think an amusement park will be fun?”

“Come to think of it, tomorrow is Saturday, so I think I can go. Anyways I really have wanted to go to an amusement park for a long time.”

“11 o’clock tomorrow sound good?”

“It’s a date.”

Seungwan was happy to see Joohyun so excited. Joohyun liked to put on a happy face but deep down Seungwan knew she was suffering some sort of deep trauma. This woman was going to be her girlfriend one day and seeing her smile genuinely made her heart swell with adoration.

\\\\\\\

Seungwan was standing in line to buy her ticket when Joohyun took her hand and pulled for toward the entrance two tickets in hand.

“No need to wait I’ve already bought our tickets.”

Seungwan hadn’t been to an amusement park since middle school and was already becoming intoxicated with the high energy surrounding her. Seungwan looked up at Joohyun only to find her smiling as bright as the sun. Just for her.

“Unnie look a rollercoaster!”

Holding Joohyun’s hand tightly she practically dragged the older woman to the rollercoaster. Joohyun was scared and repeated over and over that she didn’t want to ride but got on regardless. With closed eyes and gripping the safety rail so hard her knuckles turned white Seungwan found it incredibly cute. Before the ride even went down the first hill Joohyun was screaming and praying the ride would end quickly.

“Let’s go on the Viking next.”

Joohyun appeared to be without a soul as Seungwan pulled her throughout the park. All her strength was used to keep her on her feet and to keep her breakfast from coming back up. They sat together on the Viking with Joohyun clinging to Seungwan who had her arms up in the air enjoying the sway of the ride. All her stress leaving her body at once. It wasn’t long before Joohyun’s small screams became laughter as her fear was slipping away as well.

“Unnie, unnie look at me.”

“Hmm?”

“Ta-da!”

Seungwan held up a large bag of cotton candy in front of her face. She lowered it quickly with a bright smile and offered Joohyun a small bite. They walked around enjoying the sweet treat arm in arm until Seungwan stopped to point at a children’s ride.

“I found one you might enjoy unnie.”

“Which one?”

“Lotty Train.”

“Yah do you want to die?” Joohyun gave her light smack on the arm.

“Let’s ride the merry-go-round then.” Seungwan giggled.

In the center of the park the merry-go-round stood out against all the other rides. Family’s were crowded around taking photos of children and couples were using the opportunity to take cute selfies. Seungwan felt the need to do just the same. As time goes by they will not be like this forever, but they can be forever in a picture.

Joohyun hopped on a horse and took hold of the pole smiling like a kid. Seungwan picked up her phone and took a picture. Click. It captured her unnie's smile. Click. It captured her unnie's happiness. Click. It captured guardian angel, 26 year old Bae Joohyun. That day, she was recording happiness.

\\\\\\\

They met early one evening in a cafe near Seungwan’s school. Seungwan was looking forward to seeing Joohyun after such a hard day. It was nearing the end of the term and having Joohyun to spend time with as Sooyoung was making up for lost time by studying for all the classes she slept through was what she looked forward to each day. Seungwan looked up from her book when Joohyun sat down at the table. Her face was still and there was a deep sadness in her eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?” Seungwan reached out instinctively for Joohyun

“Seungwan-ah I’m not going to be able to see you anymore. Things have to go back to the way they were. I wanted to speak to you one last time to explain myself completely.”

Joohyun’s eyes were already overflowing with silent tears. Seungwan knew this day was going to eventually come. Joohyun of the future would have to return to her own time. A time Seungwan was starting to think where she no longer existed. Words could not express Seungwan's emotions properly It was a complex mix of feeling. She wanted to beg and cry and plea for her not to go but she couldn't find it to be so selfish.

“Tell me now how I’m going to die so I can stop it myself and save you from all this pain unnie.” Seungwan held back her tears. If she cried, Joohyun blame herself more and Seungwan hated it.

“Seungwan-ah you have to listen very carefully to me from here on.”

“Alright.”

“I want you to write it all down in fact and obey every word.” Joohyun waited for Seungwan to open up her notes app on her phone, “Study hard. Eat well and smile often.”

“You’re acting like I'll never see you again.”

Joohyun smiled lightly, tears were smothered in the sound of laughter.

“Remember when I said I was here to save you? Listen to me, Seungwan-ah. You're... because of me. It's just…uh.” Joohyun’s voice was shaking, her body trembled with her strong emotions. Each word came out with such difficulty, “On the year you turn 23, April 25. You get into a car accident coming to see me. We had plans to celebrate at an amusement park. Sweetie you won't die unless you meet me. That's how you live, that’s how your life is saved.”

Seungwan didn’t respond.

“You know the bun shop in front of the school? It will close in a year there will be a new cafe. Don't go there ever—you ran into me there. I was serving a cafe latte and I spilled it all over your uniform. That's how our relationship started.”

“So we aren’t supposed to meet?”

Joohyun shook her head slowly.

"No. Understand some events cannot be changed if it's really meant to be. But I’m willing to bet I can save you if you follow my directions. I chose that cafe out of many part time jobs, and you chose my cafe out of all the cafes in front of the school. Our choices made us meet, not fate. That's why I came all the way here. Against time, breaking all the rules to save you.”

Joohyun’s expression was very determined and calm at this point. An unknown hotness rose from inside Seungwan encroaching on her heart. Their time had been short, but it had been the happiest time of her life. She was happy, and was looking forward to having that relationship with her own Joohyun. Tears rushed to Seungwan’s eyes, thinking that she would never see either them again. She was lowering her head, so she couldn't see Joohyun’s expression. Joohyun was quick to stroke Seungwan’s head with her always warm and friendly hands.

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry because of me.”

Joohyun’s warm voice made her cry even more. Seungwan wanted to scream, curl up on the floor like a child and cry.

“It’s because I know the ending if you don’t do this.” Joohyun patted her head softly.

"You know this is turning into a real drama.”

"The reality is more dramatic than that."

Seungwan wanted to be more assertive, thinking that this would be the last time she would ever have the opportunity. She pouted and kept hold of her unnie’s small hand memorizing the feel of it.

“Seungwan-ah?”

“Yes?”

“Call me Joohyun-ah please.”

“Why?”

“I want to hear it. It’s been so long since I’ve heard you say it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Please just once.”

Seungwan saw herself in Joohyun’s teary eyes and wondered if Joohyun was looking back at the Seungwan of the past or the future? In any case, she couldn't really refuse the request.

“Joohyun-ah.”

“Oh Seungwan-ah.”

Joohyun launched herself into Seungwan’s arms. She felt Joohyun’s trembling shoulders and all she could do was rub her back. The shoulders of her school uniform began to get wet little by little.

“Seungwan-ah.”

Like a name she’ll never call again, Joohyun recited her name with a quiet voice. Seungwan was at a loss. There seemed to be a lot of meaning in each name. Sorrow, Longing, and love.

“I missed you and I have not forgotten you even for a single day.”

It was a little cliche but it touched Seungwan nonetheless. Her breath was heavy in her chest so she felt as if she were drowning in the sea. She didn’t want to imagine what Joohyun had been feeling during all the time they had spent together.

"You'll be all right when you wake up tomorrow. Forget everything you've done with me. Just remember what I asked you to do."

"How can I... How can I stop thinking of you or forget how we felt together? When I close my eyes, I think of you. I don't think I can.”

"You have to."

“How?"

“Because you are Son Seungwan.”

Joohyun carefully wiped the tears under Seungwan's eyes with her thumb. The warmth of her touch seemed to permeated Seungwan’s face. The warmth, the touch, Seungwan was finding it harder and harder to compose herself.

“I’ll miss you so much. I'll remember your tomorrow and all our yesterdays.”

They were silent for a minute just taking in all the emotion.

“And Seungwan-ah,”

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry I couldn't do much for you. I love you, Seungwan.”

As the words left her mouth she disappeared as if she never existed at all. The place where Joohyun should have been was empty only her warmth in the chair remained.

“Unnie? Joohyun unnie?”

Only a lost name hovered in the air.

Everything that was said in that cafe left a mark on Seunghyun’s heart. Whether it was a good memory or a bleeding wound. The time they spent together and the time needed to be forgotten was not proportional. Joohyun’s words that she should live in ignorance kept ringing in her ears. The school year will change soon and Seungwan had decided.

“I’m sorry but I don't think I can do it unnie.”

\\\\\\\

“Wow honestly I never imagined you would drop physics for liberal arts.”

“I didn’t know I would either until I got some advise from someone who had experienced it.”

“Would that be the same person you have been standing me up for?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Sooyoung clung to Seungwan asking over and over if she had a new best friend or a secret lover. They had never kept secrets from each other but Seungwan felt like she needed to keep her Joohyun unnie to herself for a little longer.

“There is too much you aren’t telling me. Oh that’s right! Listen to this there is a new part timer at the cafe in front of the school and she is quite pretty is I say so myself. Everyone has been going there just to look at her. I think it's the prettiest person I've ever seen. Oh, except for myself of course.”

“Is this the place that moved in after the bun shop closed down?”

“Yeah how did you know?”

Seungwan smiled to herself the time had finally come for her to meet Bae Joohyun once again.

_I found you unnie_. She thought with a small smile.

“Let’s go.”

“Uh where?”

“To the cafe you told me about dummy.”

“Are you suggesting we ditch class? Because I am all for that.”

Holding Sooyoung’s hand she boldly led the way directly out the front door. She didn’t care who saw them or even if she was disciplined when they returned. All that mattered was the cafe.

“You are crazy. If I get in trouble you will be the one doing the work in my place.”

“Yeah yeah I know.” Seungwan laughed.

When they reached the cafe and stepped inside the warm smell of brewing coffee and sweet pastries greeted them. Sooyoung smiled as if she was relieved and tapped Seungwan on the shoulder.

“When you see her you will definitely think I’m prettier today.”

Seungwan ignored her with a roll of the eye as they claimed a small table for themselves.

“Thank you for coming.”

It was that voice she missed so dearly.

“What would you like to order?”

She looked up to the face she missed even more.

“Cafe La…No I’d like an iced caramel macchiato please.” Seungwan couldn’t help the silly smile on her face as Sooyoung ordered as well.

“Thank you, I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Seungwan knew this Joohyun didn’t know her, couldn’t know the time they had already spent together. She was not discouraged instead she was happy to simply be having Joohyun in front of her again.

“So tell me the real reason why you gave up on physics? You really liked physics."

"It's worth it trust me okay. The workload and the lack of a social life I will have if I didn’t make the change was just too much. I made the right choice.” Seungwan shrugged and happened to look out across the cafe. Joohyun was making her way to the girls with a coffee cup in each hand.

_When I was serving the cafe latte, I spilled it all over your uniform._

“Here you go ladies. Your iced caramel macchiato and the red velvet latte-“

Joohyun felt herself miss a step and begin to fall forward. Seungwan jumped up and stepped forward to gently stabilize Joohyun’s center of gravity. It felt good to touch her again and know this wasn’t a dream.

“Are you alright?” Seungwan asked a little breathless.

“I’m okay thank you so much.” Joohyun blushed lightly.

It was all starting to change little by little from the future that Seungwan was warned about.

Joohyun didn't fall.

Joohyun didn't spill coffee on Seungwan’s clothes.

She ordered an iced caramel macchiato, not a cafe latte.

Seungwan chose liberal arts, not physics.

A gap has begun between the future and the present. A change has taken place. A weight lifted off Seungwan’s heart.

_Joohyun unnie, Your choice was to keep us from seeing each other. My choice is to bring us together. Wouldn't this cause a butterfly effect? If these little things changed one by one wouldn't our end be different? But if it does still end in a tragedy, you don't have to be sorry. Don't blame yourself for not changing the ending. It's my choice, and I'm solely responsible._

“Um Hey... Unnie."

“Yes?" Joohyun turned looked at Seungwan curiously.

"Can I have your number?”

Seungwan made a promise to herself to stick to the reality as it is now and not worry too much about the future that may or may not be coming.


End file.
